1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable vacuum cleaners in general, and in particular to a unique handle construction for portable vacuum cleaners that reduces the user's stress and strain in completing a vacuuming task.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,956,892; 5,421,058; 5,599,401; and 5,560,076, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse hand held and/or cordless vacuum cleaner constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical handle arrangement for cordless vacuum cleaners that is specifically designed to be ergonomically effective in reducing the stress and strain that are normally exerted on a user's wrist and hands during the vacuuming process.
As most older and/or infirm individuals are all too well aware, while cordless vacuum cleaners are normally a godsend to the majority of people, the weight and balance of most hand held vacuum cleaners requires a considerable amount of strength and dexterity on the part of the user to complete their task.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of handle design for portable vacuum cleaners that facilitates the use of the portable vacuum cleaner and lessens the normal stress and strain on the user's wrist and arm, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.